My school days
by blehblahblah
Summary: Rin is a normal high school girl whom was being bullied by a really popular guy in school, Sesshomaru. Why is he targetting on her? Will love even blossom between both of them? Read and find out! First fic. No flames please. Pairing SessxRin
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Hope you guys like my story. My English isn't good so yeah, if there's some parts that confuse you all, please forgive me.

Characters will be OOC.

Obviously, I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy! Feel free to critisise or anything :)

* * *

Chapter 1: My enemy

"Bye Rin, see you soon!" exclaimed Kagome, as she enthusiastically waved to her.

Rin smiled and waved back. It was the last day of the school term, it was finally summer break.

Her happiness got carried away as she dashed across the road. She didn't notice that a car was heading towards her direction. The car honked, she turned her head and stared, her feet stuck to the ground. Just then, she felt someone pulling her wrist and not long, she was in the arms of a warm figure, her eyes fully shut.

She slowly open her eyes, tilted her head upwards and glance at the person whom had just saved her, it was none other than her worst enemy in her school, Sesshomaru. As she glances up, their eyes met.

Rin: (Thinking) _Beautiful eyes…_

She shook her head to destroy the thoughts. No! She was supposed to hate him! Who was the one who always bullied her since grade 1, who was the one who taunted her and made her life miserable? And who was the one who…kissed her infront of the whole school…

She pushed him away.

Sesshomaru: Such a careless girl

She gritted her teeth and stared at him.

Rin: Nobody told you to save me

Sesshomaru: I didn't want to see your blood dirtying the road, that's all

He shrugged and walked off.

Rin: Hey!

He stopped. Rin clenched her fist and muttered, "Whatever it is…thanks. Thanks for bothering to save me."

Sesshomaru: (smirked and turn his head) "Thanks" is not enough, if you're really thankful

Rin: Then…what do you want? _Somehow I have a pretty bad feeling about this_

He turned and approached her, then whispered to her ear.

Sesshomaru: Kiss me

She blushed.

Rin: W-What?! No way!

Sesshomaru: Oh? Or you want me to kiss you instead

Rin: Wha-

His head moved nearer and nearer to her's, Rin closed her eyes really hard. Just when their lips were about to touch, he stopped, smiled and patted her head.

Sesshomaru: Go home, little girl

With that, he walked off.

Rin's faced turned red, both with anger and embarrassment.

Rin: Sesshomaru you jerk! Playing with me, making a fool out of me, is it so fun to you?! What the hell did I do to you???

Sesshomaru: (shrugs) Nothing. I just find you interesting.

Rin: What the hell-

He continues walking, waving at the back.

Rin: DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU ASS!

She sighs. How long must she tolerate him? When will her misery ever end?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coincidence

The next day

Rin was out with her friends, Sango and Kagome, they were inside a retail shop.

Rin: I seriously don't get it, why is he so popular in school

Kagome: Maybe it's because of his looks?

Rin: But his personality sucks! Are these girls blinded by the way he looks that they forget to pay attention to his personality? Argh!

Sango: Relax, I'm sure he'll stop bullying you…soon

Rin: He's already been bullying me since grade 1 and he…even kissed me

Sango: Yeah, that was bad

Rin: That was worse than bad! It was horrible! Ever since that day, I've been receiving death threats, telling me to back off, or I'll die in school, as if I'm not dead already, having to face him every day…what can't these people understand that I have no absolute feelings towards this guy!

Kagome: Hmm. Do you think…maybe Sesshomaru actually likes you?

Rin: Hell no! He don't! He's just out to make my life miserable…because he finds me interesting…

Sango: He finds you interesting? Rin! There may be a chance that love may blossom between both of you!

Rin: (blush) N-No way! There's no way I will ever like him…Neither will he

Kagome: Who knows, Rin, who knows (smiles and nudged her)

Rin: I-I'll never like someone whose personality is so rotten like his

Sango: Then what kind of personality do you go for?

Rin: (smiles) Someone who is kind, lovely to me, attentive to me, and protects me from harm…_Come to think of it, Sesshomaru have protected me from harm before…_

She shook her head hardly.

Kagome: What's the matter, Rin?

Rin: N-Nothing…

Kagome: Oh! I almost forgot! Sorry guys, I have to leave now, Inuyasha's waiting for me at the cafe...

Sango: Wait Kagome, I also have to leave now, already planned things out with Miroku…

Rin: It's okay, you guys better get going, don't let them wait!

She smiled and waved goodbye to them. And there in the shop, she was left alone again. Being single, is really, rather, lonely. It's not that she have no one that likes her, it's just that, she didn't have any feelings for them.

Rin: _How I wish I could find someone who loves me as much as I do…_

She sighs again and walked out of the shop.

Rin: Same old routine every day, even if it's my summer vacation…

Submerged in her thoughts, she carelessly bumped into someone. She backed off in pain and bowed continuously.

Rin: Sorry! Sorry! I really didn't see you…I-

Rin: (looks up) S-Sesshomaru?!

* * *

Special thanks to:

seyna

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-kag

DNAstar

Playing with destiny

Powerrangersrocks

for the wonderful reviews and putting this story into your favourites! :) Thank you very much ! :)

Will update asap :) most probably tommorrow. Take care for now ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "date"

Rin: S-Sesshomaru?!

She blinked.

Rin: W-What are you doing here?! Are you stalking me?!

Sesshomaru: (smirk) You think too highly of yourself

Rin: Why you-

Sesshomaru: Since fate brought us here, why not, let's go walk around together

Rin: W-Who wants to walk around with you…

Sesshomaru: A pile of girls, actually. (Pulls her wrist) Come on

Rin: W-What are you doing?! Let go of me!

He looked at her nonchalantly and whispered to her ear.

Sesshomaru: There's a lot of ways I can do to make you quiet

Rin glared at him and kept quiet.

He pulled her to a nearby restaurant. They sat down, the waiter came and started to take down their orders.

Rin scanned through the menu and looked really worried. The prices of the dishes, are really really expensive. She stared at Sesshomaru, who was looking through the menu. Was he trying to make her pay for all these?

She took out her wallet secretly and looked inside, one thousand yen. Obviously not enough. What's wrong with this guy. Was he trying to get her into trouble?

She rubbed her temples using one of her hand, her eyes shut.

Rin: _I'm so dead_

Sesshomaru glance up at her and asked, "Have you chosen what you want to eat already?"

Rin: I-I (Looked at the waiter) I'll have a glass of water please

Sesshomaru: What are you, on a diet?

Rin: Yes.

Sesshomaru: (raise his eyebrow, then turn his attention to the waiter) I'll have this, this and this.

The waiter bowed courtesy and walked off.

She sighs. So dead, so dead. She really have no money to pay for whatever Sesshomaru have ordered.

During the meal, Rin was looking hungrily at Sesshomaru's dishes. She gulped down the water really fast to control her hunger.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

Sesshomaru: I can't believe you girls could give up food for the sake of diet

Rin: N-None of your business

Sesshomaru cut a piece of meat and shoved it in front of her face.

Rin: What are doing?

Sesshomaru: I don't want you to faint and I have to carry you home

Rin: I-I'm not hungry

Sesshomaru: Eat it

He sounded really firm. She didn't know if it was because of the way Sesshomaru have asked her to eat the meat or is because of the fact that she's really hungry, that she actually ate the piece of meat, and it tasted really nice.

She smiled. And when she looked at Sesshomaru, he smiled too, making her blush.

Sesshomaru: Want another piece?

Rin: N-No thanks…it's enough

He cut his steak into pieces and placed the plate infront of her.

Sesshomaru: Eat it

Rin looked at him, then looked at the steak, picked up her fork, and started eating.

After the meal, the waiter came for the bill. Rin stood up and bowed.

Rin: I'm sorry, I have no money! Please allow me to work in the kitchen to pay off this bill

When she looked up, she saw the waiter standing beside Sesshomaru, with his wallet out, both staring at her.

Her face turned crimson red and she immediately sat down. After Sesshomaru footed the bill, they went out of the restaurant. Then, he started to laugh, it was the first time she saw him laugh, and he looked really…nice.

Rin: Wh-what are you laughing at, you ass!

Sesshomaru: You made a fool out of yourself, without me doing it for you, good job

Rin: How was I supposed to know! I told you were out to get me, to let me pay for these expensive dishes…

Sesshomaru: So that is why you didn't eat… You crack me up

He patted her head and looked at her.

Sesshomaru: But that's what made you cute

Rin: (Blushed) S-Stop playing around you bastard!

He ignored her and grabbed her hand, making her blush furiously. What's up with him? Saying all these things, that's so not like him…

They arrived at an arcade, the place was rather crowded, but some of the games were left empty. Sesshomaru took out a cap and wore it.

Rin: You really think you're **that** popular, don't you?

Sesshomaru: Can't deny that, I indeed am

Rin: Thick-skin

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to a basketball game, put in some coins, and the game begun. Sesshomaru started throwing in the balls, like it was a piece of cake. Rin picked up a ball and attempted to throw in, but to no avail, it keeps missing.

Sesshomaru: You're not only careless, but stupid also

Rin: Neither are your skills that good either, I've seen my boy classmate played before and his skills were awesome

Sesshomaru: Oh?

Rin: Yeah, at least much better than you. So don't be so cocky, ass

Sesshomaru: You know, you have broken one of the rules of dating, to mention another guy in front of your date

Rin: Wh-What are you saying! He's just my classmate, nothing more. I don't even like him. I just saw him play basketball once because my friend wanted to see him. And. This is not even a date! You pulled me here by force-

Wait. Why is she explaining to him? She looked at him, she could swear she saw him smile. Maybe for that one second. Or is it her imagination?

Rin: What are you-

Sesshomaru: Let me show you how to play this game

He touched her hands, and went behind her, controlling her arm movement. She could feel his breathing on her ear as he talked. She blush again.

Sesshomaru: And you toss it

They toss the ball and the ball got into the hoop.

Rin: Hell yeah!

Sesshomaru: (pass her another ball) Here, you try it yourself

Rin toss the ball again, in the same position where Sesshomaru left her at, and it successfully went into the hoop.

Rin: (smiled ecstatically) Yes! Did you see that! It got into the hoop!

Rin subconsciously grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pointed at the hoop. She then lost her smile after she found out what she did, immediately let go of Sesshomaru and scratched her head awkwardly.

Sesshomaru: It's getting dark, I'll send you home

Rin: No, it's okay. I don't need you to-

Sesshomaru: I'll send you home.

With that, he grabbed her hand, and they went out of the arcade.

Rin: Actually there's really no need for you to send me home…you know

Sesshomaru: Can't help it. Have to make sure you're safe.

Rin: (Blush) Y-You…really have nothing better to do!

Sesshomaru: Pay attention to the route, don't get lost

Rin: Of course I know that

Rin ignored Sesshomaru all the way til she reached her house.

Rin: We're here

Sesshomaru: Okay, get in. I'll leave after I make sure you're safely at home.

Rin: O-Okay…Wait. Sesshomaru, I want to…thank you for today

Sesshomaru: You can thank me by kissing me

Rin: Don't get too carried away

Sesshomaru: (laugh) Alright. Get in. It's getting really late. Text me when you get home.

Rin: W-What for!

Sesshomaru: To make sure you won't sneak out later to meet someone else

Rin: W-Whatever…B-Bye

She walked into her house, went up her room and peek through the windows. There she saw Sesshomaru still outside her house.

Rin: He actually looks good in this view

Sesshomaru unexpectally gaze up, their eyes met for that spilt second before Rin put down the curtain. Her heart started to race.

Rin: What the hell is this feeling? I can't possibly be in love with him…right?

Sesshomaru stayed outside Rin's house for a few minutes, it was then when Rin finally text him.

I'm inside my room already. Go home now.

He smiled and textback:

Good. Don't go out unnecessarily. I will know if you do that.

He took a final glance at Rin's room before he reluctantly left.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and read this story ! :) Very very much appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

She whispered, "How would he know…stalker" and subconsciously grinned.

She laid on the bed, took a final glance at the message and drifted off to sleep.

**The next day**

Rin went to the beach with Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha, they were planning to stay overnight.

After they place their belongings in their respective lockers, they went to change. Rin, on the other hand, waited for them to change while she lay on a mat and enjoyed the cool breeze. After several minutes, they were done with changing and joined Rin at the beach.

Kagome: Trackpants and t-shirt? Don't you feel hot?

Rin: Nope

Kagome: Do you want me to lend you a bikini-

Inuyasha: Kagome, why are you wearing so skimpily?

Kagome: For you information, this is called the bikini and it's designed this way

Inuyasha: Can't you see that those guys are ogling at you?

Kagome: (cross arms) Whatever I'm wearing is none of your business!

They started to quarrel. Rin sighed and walked away. She then went around and looked for Sango, which she apparently found pulling Miroku's ear, probably because Miroku touched her or looked at other girls again...

She sighed again.

_I feel so out of place..._

She went to a nearby bar stand and sat down on an empty table. Then gloomily lifted up her cellphone and checked the messages.

No new messages.

She sighed.

"What are you, on a marathon?"

Rin: (got pissed) So what if I'm wearing-

She widened her eyes.

Rin: Se-Sesshomaru?

He smiled.

Rin: (Pointed at him) S-Stalker!

Sesshomaru: I work here

Rin: (Raised an eyebrow) I'm not sure whether I should believe this or-

Sesshomaru: (smiled playfully) Guess it's just fate, whether you believe it or not

Rin: (blush) Th-That's disgusting

Sesshomaru: I'm glad that you're wearing these

Rin: Are you mocking me?

Sesshomaru: No, I'm not, just makes me feel happy when you're all covered up, makes me feel secured

Rin: (Blush) S-Shut up

Sesshomaru: (smiles) I'll make a special drink for you

With that he went back to the bar stand. Rin was sitting at the side observing him, as several girls, whom are wearing bikinis, started to approach him, talking to him, or what it seems like flirting with him. The girls were playfully touching his arms and speaking in a kind of tone that made her feel very uncomfortable. And yet, he is still smiling at them.

She frowned.

_He really loves all the attention, doesn't he..._

She then sighed and pouted._  
_

_But then again, I have no rights to get upset...  
_

Sesshomaru: Here, a special drink for you

Rin: T-Thank you

She paused for a while.

Rin: They are...cute

Sesshomaru: And so?

He smirked.

Sesshomaru: Should I date one of them?

Rin: No you can't!

She gasped. What did she just say?

Rin: (blush) I-I mean, don't cheat their feelings you ass!

Sesshomaru: Rin, are you jealous?

Rin: (shocked) O-Of course not! Why would I be jealous, that's so funny-

Sesshomaru: I know I would be...if some guy comes talking to you

Rin: (blush) S-Stop joking around you ass

Sesshomaru: I'm serious

He looked into her eyes.

Sesshomaru: Do you know what I mean?

Rin: N-No I don't...

Sesshomaru: I-

Co-worker: Oi Sesshomaru! Stop flirting and get back to work! There's a freaking line here! Hurry up!

Rin: (blinked her eyes) F-Flirting?

Sesshomaru: I'll get back to work now, I'll message you later

He went back to the bar stand and started making drinks. Within minutes, several girls started to surround the bar stand, hence making the bar stand crowded, while some people (mostly males) whom are sitting at the table nearby, were not being attended to. Most of them got fed up and left.

Co-worker: Shucks, we lost so many male customers, too bad there's only two of us today, the rest of them are on vacation, if only we have a female working for us...

Sesshomaru: (too busy to talk) Yeah? Then hire one

Co-worker: Well we have to ask our boss first...or maybe we can just hire one ourselves

Sesshomaru: Go ahead

Co-worker: How would your friend like to work here?

Sesshomaru: Who?

Co-worker: Your friend, that girl sitting over there

Sesshomaru: Why her?

Co-worker: Well she's rather cute, and she's someone you know, so she's easier to employ, and I'm sure she can keep those customers, especially the males-

Sesshomaru: She can't work here

Co-worker: Why not? If our customers increase, our pay also increases, then I can buy more stuff for my girlfriend-

Sesshomaru: If we hire one more person, won't our pay decrease?

Co-worker: I'll just pay her lesser and she'll only need to work for a day, so our pay would still be the same, or either that, it'll increase (wink)

Sesshomaru: She's no sucker man

Co-worker: I have my ways (grin)

Sesshomaru: Anyway, she can't, she's busy

Co-worker: How would you know? We haven't even tried, I'll ask her right now

Sesshomaru: Oi, I need help here

Co-worker: I'm sure you can handle them, since most of them are here for you

Sesshomaru: What the hell Izumi!

He walked off to a nearby shop then returned with a clothing on his hands, after so, he went over to Rin's side.

Izumi: Hi Miss

Rin: Erm. Hi?

Izumi: Do you mind if you help us out in the bar? You just have to do some simple serving and taking of order-

Rin: Not to be rude or anything but why should I help you?

Izumi: You're not helping me, you're helping that poor lad over there (points at Sesshomaru)

Rin: (Laughs) Ha! Then the more I won't help

Izumi: Please Miss? If we get more customers, he could pay off his debts earlier

Rin: What debts?

Izumi: Don't you know he's working here because he owes the boss money?

Rin: You serious?

Izumi: Yeah, for some reason, I can't tell you why though...so could you help us- I mean him, please?

She poundered for a moment then nodded her head.

Rin: Okay, I'll help

Izumi: Great! Here, this is the uniform you're going to wear

Rin: (blush) Wh-Why this?

Izumi: Why not? I don't see what's wrong with this uniform...anyway, please hurry up and change, we really need your help as soon as possible!

Rin went to the washroom and reluctantly changed to the uniform. She looked into the mirror and blushed.

_Never in my life have I ever wore something like this...oh man...this is so embarrassing

* * *

_Sorry for the super super late update, been really busy with my studies

Hope this chapter is alright...will update asap! Feedbacks are mostly welcomed! :)

Thank you very much for reading my story! :D


	5. Chapter 5

She walked out of the washroom and slowly approached the bar stand.

Rin: I-I'm done changing

Izumi: Woah

He nudged Sesshomaru.

Izumi: Check her out man

Sesshomaru: (irritated) What now-

His eyes widen, he stopped whatever he's doing and scanned her from the top to the bottom. His face turned slightly red, he immediately looked away, refusing to meet her eyes.

Izumi: She looks really good in that bikini, doesn't she? (grin)

He clenched his fist and pulled Izumi closer to him.

Sesshomaru: _Telling her to wear such a bikini, do you want to die?_

Izumi: _Why? I don't see what's wrong with that. Anyway I bought it cause' it's the cheapest in that shop and since it covers all the important part, who cares? Anyway...her spectacles...should I tell her to take it off?  
_

Sesshomaru:_ Oi...if you dare to tell her to take off her spectacles, I will personally kill you  
_

Izumi: _Ehh? Why not? She'll look better without the spectacles and when she looks better, there'll be more male customers-_

Sesshomaru: _Because. If she can't see, she might fall down and get hurt. If she's hurt in any way, I'll punch you till your face swells up-  
_

Girl 1: I'm still waiting for your drink cutie

Girl 2: Mine too!

Girl 3: Mine also!

Izumi: Okay girls, Sesshomaru will get all drinks done while I help this lady out

Sesshomaru: Oi...You better listen to me and not tell Rin to do anything else other than wearing this bikini, got it?

Izumi: Okay, I got it, geez, since when did you become such a nag

Sesshomaru looked down, covering his face with his bangs, as his cheeks turned slightly red.

_When it concerns her of course_

Sesshomaru would often look at her while making the drinks. He would frown whenever she smiles at any male customer or when a male customer talks to her or look at her in an...impure manner. He could no longer take it, when he saw a customer touching her hand. And she's still smiling.

_How could she still smile after being touched?_

Sesshomaru: Oi Izumi, take over the stand for awhile will you

Izumi: No way man! I can't handle all these girls, I don't think they'll want me to attend to them- Oi Sesshomaru!

He walked away without listening to him; his mind and vision were all focused on Rin.

Customer: You look really cute; may I know your name?

Rin: (blush) S-Sure. My name is-

Sesshomaru: (removes Rin's hand from the customer) Sorry Mister, no asking for name from the crew, it's our rules

Customer: Oh? What if I give you more tips to ask for the name of this beautiful girl (winks at her)

Sesshomaru: Sorry Mister, rules are-

Rin: Rin, my name is Rin, it's a pleasure to serve you

Customer: Rin huh...that's a cute name, can I have your number as well?

Sesshomaru: (grabbed her hand) Sorry Mister, I'm afraid she can't serve you anymore, if you need anything else, you can always ask **me **or that guy over there

He bowed and walked off, pulling Rin behind him.

Rin: S-Sesshomaru! Let go of me!

He pulled her to an empty chair and pressed her down, then putting both his hands at the sides of the chair to prevent her from leaving. Within seconds, their faces were only inches apart from each other. Rin blush furiously.

Rin: What are you doing-

Sesshomaru: Are you so hard on cash?

Rin: Huh? No-

Sesshomaru: Then why are you doing this?

Rin: Because-

She stopped. No, she can't tell him.

Rin: N-No reason

Sesshomaru: (frown) I don't like it when they look at you like this

Rin: (confuse) Look at me like how?

Sesshomaru: (blush and immediately looked away) Nevermind...we don't need your help anymore, you can go now

Rin: I won't leave, there's still so many customers not being attended to-

Sesshomaru: (looked back at her) Why are you being so stubborn for?

She kept quiet and looked down, brushing off his question.

Sesshomaru sighed and took off his shirt.

Rin: (shocked) Wh-What are you doing you pervert!

Sesshomaru: (pass her his shirt) Here, at least wear this

Rin looked him and subconciously reached out for the shirt.

_Why does he look so upset?_

Just as Rin was about to take the shirt, she heard girls screaming and whispering about Sesshomaru being topless. She instantly knit her brow.

Rin: No thanks

Sesshomaru: Why not?

Rin: Because I'm already wearing my uniform! You wear back your shirt! It's making too much noise

Sesshomaru: (pissed off) Whatever. Suit yourself.

He went back to the bar stand and continued making drinks. Rin stormed off to continue with her work. Both of them were angry.

_Does she enjoy being looked at by those bastards?_

_Is he trying to show off his body to those girls?__

* * *

_Hope this chapter's alright..

Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks for putting this story into your favourites/ alerts!

And thanks for reading my story!

Thank you so so much! :D

Will update asap :) As usual, feedbacks are mostly welcome! :D


	6. Chapter 6

After several hours, it was finally time for the bar stand to close.

Izumi: Thanks Rin! Here's the pay for today

Rin: You keep it, please help me pass to the boss and tell him to deduct this amount from Sesshomaru's debt

With that, she bowed and went to the washroom to change. Izumi stood there, staring at the money on his hands.

_What a weird girl._

He then went over to Sesshomaru's side.

Izumi: Hey man, I think that your friend likes you

Sesshomaru: Likes me? You must be kidding man, she hates me

Izumi: No no, I'm serious, you know, she didn't want these money

Sesshomaru: Why?

Izumi started to pounder, considering whether to come clean with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Well?

Izumi: (plucks up his courage) You see, to make her work here, I sort of told her a white lie...that you are working here because you owe the boss money-

Sesshomaru: YOU WHAT?

Izumi: I was desperate! She said she didn't want to help so I have to make something up!

Sesshomaru: So you told her this freaking lie?

Izumi: To be specific, it's a **white **lie and I personally think I'm smart enough to come up with this (he grinned proudly)

Sesshomaru: Oi...I seriously feel like ripping-

Izumi: Isn't this good? You found out that she likes you, you should be happy man!

Sesshomaru: This...doesn't show anything... Anway...

He stuck out his hand, and Izumi immediately understood. He grinned sheepishly at Sesshomaru, and then placed Rin's pay on his hand.

Izumi: This does show something man, don't be slow, make the first move

He patted Sesshomaru's shoulder and with that, he went off. Sesshomaru stood there, gripping tightly to the money on his hand.

_Is it really okay for me to make the first move?_

After Rin was done changing, she saw Sesshomaru outside the restroom, leaning against the wall.

Sesshomaru: Can you...follow me for awhile?

She was little confused but nodded her head and followed Sesshomaru to the beach, they then settled down on a quiet spot.

Sesshomaru: Rin, you know...when you came today, I was really happy

Rin: (blush) S-Stop fooling around

Sesshomaru: I even made the drink so that you could stay longer

He paused for awhile.

Sesshomaru: Why did you agree to help us out? And on top of that, you wore such a...revealing bikini

Rin: I-I helped out because I wanted to, there's no reason

Sesshomaru: You sure?

Rin: Y-Yeah! Of course I'm sure-

Sesshomaru passed Rin her pay.

Rin: I thought I gave Izumi-

Sesshomaru: To help pay off my debts?

Rin: (blush) H-How-

Sesshomaru: Izumi told me everything...I'm supposed to be someone you hate; why did you agree to help me?

Rin: (Got flustered) N-No reason...I just didn't want to see you get killed because you owe someone money, and this will dirty the beach-

Sesshomaru: I like you

Rin: (Eyes widen in shock) Wh-

Sesshomaru: I know it seems ridiculous and unbelievable but...believe it or not, I really really like you

Rin: H-How is this even possible-

Sesshomaru: Do you know how much it annoys me when I saw so many guys looking at you in such a way?

Rin: A-Annoys you?

Sesshomaru: Of course it does

A tint of redness appeared on his face.

Sesshomaru: I mean, which guys can withstand other guys looking at the girl they like

Rin blushed furiously, her heart was thumping really quickly.

_He likes me? How can that be...  
_

Sesshomaru: Will you go out with me tomorrow?

Rin: (Shocked) E-Eh?

Sesshomaru: Give me a chance; I won't ask for anything else, just a day to spend with you...please Rin?

Rin: B-But I-

She paused, thinking what to say next.

Rin: Don't know what to do on a date...

He let out a sigh of relief.

_I thought she'll reject me._

Sesshomaru: You don't have to know what to do; you'll leave all these to me

He gave her an assuring smile.

Sesshomaru: I'll take it as a yes then?

Rin looked down and nodded her head shyly.

He smiled widely; his heart skipped a beat, happiness shown clearly on his face.

Sesshomaru: Tomorrow afternoon, we'll meet at the park near your place

He stood up, smiling, then offered his hand to pull Rin up.

Sesshomaru: Come on, I'll send you back to your friend's side

Rin took his hand and got up to her feet.

Sesshomaru: Come on, let's go

Rin: Wait! Y-You can let go of me now-

Sesshomaru: It's getting really dark, and if you fall, I'll worry

Rin: (Blush) I can see the pathway myself

Sesshomaru: I'm just holding the hand, not the boobs

Rin: S-Shut up you pervert!

Sesshomaru: (smiles gently) Come on

This time, Rin did not utter a word and walked hand-in-hand together with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Rin, about the bikini...I don't think you should wear it in front of other guys, you shouldn't show it to other guys, neither should you show it to me

He turned forlorn.

Sesshomaru: You should only show it to someone you truly love

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, she could feel her heartache when Sesshomaru said this.

Rin: I don't have anyone I love, so it's okay if I show it to everyone-

Sesshomaru: If one day, you have someone you love, you wouldn't want him to strip half-naked in front of other girls, am I right?

When he said this, Rin immediately recalled how she felt when Sesshomaru took off his shirt earlier on; so many girls looked at him, so many girls screaming, made her feel...really uncomfortable and really unhappy.

Rin: Could it be- Oh shit!

Sesshomaru: What?

Rin: N-Nothing!

The distance to the camping spot (which Kagome and the others set up) was short. Within several minutes, they were already there, Sesshomaru reluctantly release his grip.

He smiled.

Sesshomaru: I'll be going now, good night

Rin: Wait!

He stopped on his track and turned around.

She blushed.

Rin: Message me when you get back

Sesshomaru: Why? (he smirked) You're worried?

Rin: O-Of course not! I don't want you to get attacked on your way home and your parents would blame me for that!

Sesshomaru: (laughs) Alright. I'll see you soon, good bye

Rin: Wait!

Sesshomaru: Yes?

Rin clenched her fist and shook her head.

Rin: N-Nothing. Good night.

In that moment, she really didn't want him to leave. She wanted to see him longer, talk to him longer and...hold hands with him longer.

Rin went inside her tent and laid beside Kagome (whom was asleep). She subconsciously smelled her hand that Sesshomaru held.

_I guess I may also be in love with him...  


* * *

_

Hey guys,

Hope this chapter is alright...

I'm really sorry for the really late update, school just reopened, and there's tons of homeworks given to us to do T.T

Will update the next chapter asap! Really hope this chapter is alright, if it's not, do let me know! I'll try to edit it!

Thank you very much for the previous reviews! :)

Once again, feedbacks are mostly welcomed! :)

Take care now ~ :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day

Rin got up really early to prepare for the date. She looked through her wardrobe for suitable clothes, and found a dress.

Rin: Should I take off my spectacles? And makeup, should I put them on? And my hair, should I tie them up?

She went to her mother's room, took out some makeup and applied them to her face. She took off her spectacles and looked at herself in the mirror for a final time before leaving the house.

She went to the park early, consistently checking her watch for the time to arrive. She smiled to herself, thinking what they would be doing afterwards. While deep in thoughts, Sesshomaru arrived.

Sesshomaru: Hey. Gosh

Rin: W-What?

Sesshomaru: What happened to your face?

Rin: W-What about it?

She looked at him, anticipating what he's going to say.

Sesshomaru: It's as if someone poured war paint all over your face

He laughed, and she immediately turned forlorn.

Sesshomaru: And what's up with the hairstyle? Rin, what are you? From the 80s?

Rin: Stop laughing you ass!

Sesshomaru: Can't help it, you look really funny

She looked down, and clenched her fist, almost bursting into tears, while Sesshomaru was still engrossed in laughing.

Rin: I'm leaving, goodbye

She walked off but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (spoke gently) Hey don't be mad, it's just a joke, you know me-

Rin turned her head and glared at him, her eyes brimming with tears. This immediately shocked Sesshomaru.

Rin: I woke up so damn early in the morning, preparing all these shit, putting on makeup, something that I have never done before ever in my life, wearing this dress, and walking here in this freaking high heels and techinically fell down on my way here because I didn't wear my spectacles! And what did I get? You laughing at me! You know what? I'm leaving. This date is over.

She hit his hand off and ran off. Sesshomaru out-ran her and appeared in front of her, grabbing her by her arms. She looked down, unable to control her tears.

Sesshomaru: I'm sorry, Rin, I didn't know that you did so much for this date, don't cry...

Rin: (voice shaky) I'm not crying!

Sesshomaru: Okay okay, you're not crying...actually, what I'm trying to say is, Rin is already beautiful the way she is, you don't have to put on makeup, take off your spectacles, wear a dress, and put on high heels

He placed his hand on her chin, pulling her head up gently. He took out a handkerchief and gently wiped off her tears and the excessive makeup on her face.

After removing all the excessive makeup, she looks natural and pretty, even though her eyes were red from the crying. He then removed her hair clip, hence, putting her hair down. He looked at her, mesmerized.

Sesshomaru: Look at how beautiful you are right now

He went nearer and whispered to her ears.

Sesshomaru: You made me want to kiss you

She blushed.

Rin: Shut up pervert...

Sesshomaru smiled, bending his right arm, gesturing her to grab onto his.

Sesshomaru: Come on, I'll be your guide for today

Rin: (blush) N-No thank you, I'm perfectly fine walking on my own

Sesshomaru: How can this be a date if we're not holding hands or if you're not putting your arm around mine (he grinned playfully) Or do you want me to grab your waist-

Rin: No way!

She looked down, pondered for a minute, the grabbed hold of his coat.

Rin: (blush) D-Doing this is my limit

Sesshomaru grinned, feeling satisfied enough.

Sesshomaru: Shall we go to the movies first, beautiful one?

Rin: S-Stop with the teasing you ass

After several minutes, they arrived at the cinema and bought their tickets.

Rin: A romantic film?

Sesshomaru: Yeah, it has really good ratings in the internet

Rin: B-But isn't it weird watching this type of genre together

Sesshomaru: It's a date right? So a romantic film is a must

Rin: But I-

Sesshomaru: Don't worry; I won't do anything to you in the dark

Rin: ...

_It still makes me feel really nervous..._

The film has begun and Rin couldn't see what's on the big screen, even if they're at the front row.

She then heard someone behind her whispering to her boyfriend.

Stranger: Such a sweet scene

Subconsciously, she turned to Sesshomaru and asked.

Rin: What just happened? I can't see

He smirked, gripping her by her arms and pushing her backwards, then went nearer to her.

_I-Is he going to kiss me?  
_

She closed her eyes hard, her heart thumping fast, as Sesshomaru went even nearer. She could feel his breath on her lips. Just when their lips was about to touch, he stopped, smiled and went back to his sitting position.

Sesshomaru: That's about it

Rin: (Opened her eyes, heart thumping, face flushed) Huh?

Sesshomaru: You asked me what happened in the movie, that's what happened

Rin: (face still flushed) Y-You could have just told me what happened in the movie you ass!

Stranger: Shhhh

Sesshomaru: That's why I can't tell you; don't talk in the theatre

He smiled proudly, a sense of victory plastered all over his face, while Rin was still flustered over what just happened to even notice Sesshomaru's facial expression.

After the movie, it was already evening. Sesshomaru and Rin went out of the theatre.

Sesshomaru: You wanna grab a bite or something?

Rin: No thank you, I want to punch you more than anything else right now

Sesshomaru: For?

Rin: For what happened in the theatre! Don't play dumb with me you ass!

Sesshomaru: You mean when I almost kissed you because you asked me what happened-

Rin: (Blush) N-No that's not it! I mean...Ah! Nevermind! Let's go and get something to eat

With that, she walked off.

Sesshomaru: Were you disappointed?

Rin: (blush, stopped on her track) M-Me? Disappointed? Hah! You must be joking, I'm more than happy to find out it's a joke-

Sesshomaru: It isn't a joke, if I have the permission from you, I would kiss you

Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru: But, since I already promised I won't do anything to you, I won't. Come on, let's go grab a bite

Rin followed behind him, face turning redder by the second.

_I would have allowed even if you didn't ask.

* * *

_

Hey guys :)

Still felt the previous update was a little too rush...Hope this chapter is alright...

Thank you for the previous reviews !

Thank you for putting this story into your favourite and/or alert :)

Thank you for reading this story! :)

Will update the next chapter asap!

Once again, feedbacks are mostly welcomed ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru: What do you want to eat?

Rin: I'm not really hungry...

Sesshomaru: (smiles) Is there anything you want to do right now?

Rin: Why not we...play a game of pool?

Sesshomaru: Pool? Do you even know how to play?

Rin: Of course I do! I was even crowned as the "queen of pool" among my friends

She smiled smugly, thinking that after saying this, Sesshomaru would be impressed.

Sesshomaru: Your friends must be really bad at it

Rin: S-Shut up! Come on, let's go play! I'll show you

She gritted her teeth and stormed off, determined to win him.

Sesshomaru followed behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

_It's so fun teasing her_

They arrived at a pool house in the shopping mall near the theatre. When they entered, Sesshomaru realized that majority of the people there were boys. He frowned.

They walked towards the counter and Rin heard some girls whispering about Sesshomaru.

Girl 1: What a cutie

Girl 2: Who's the girl beside him?

Girl 3: Must be his sister or friend, she can't possibly be his girlfriend, it'll be so eww right?

Girl 4: Yeah, true (laughs)

Rin pouted, obviously unhappy about the comments.

Rin: Don't you feel annoyed when girls keep talking about you?

Sesshomaru: No, not really, used to it

She frowned. The thing about him being so nonchalant about it irritated her more.

Rin: The game later. I'll win for sure.

Sesshomaru: We'll see about that

He paid for a table at the counter and they proceeded on with the game.

Sesshomaru start the ball, almost all the girls whom are there surrounded the pool table, watching him play.

When it was Rin's turn to play, Sesshomaru leaned against the wall on one side, and the girls immediately went over to his side, giggling at anything he said.

Rin stared at him, unhappy that he was enjoying the attention.

_Stupid Sesshomaru_

She bend forward, attempting to reach for the ball, within seconds, the insides of her dress was slightly exposed.

Sesshomaru noticed that some of the guys were looking at her. He glared at the boys dangerously, the other girls noticed his glare and immediately stopped talking, backing a few steps away from him.

Guy 1: It's blue isn't it?

Guy 2: Yeah, it's blue, I saw it

Guy 3: Quite a cute girl, don't you think?

When Rin got several balls into the hole, she smiled smugly at him and realized he was glaring at a certain direction. Confused on why he was angry, she pondered for awhile.

_Must be because he knew he stand no chance on winning me_

She beamed, and then made a funny face at him.

He almost shocked her, when he walked over, leaving all the girls behind. He took off his coat and covered her bottom.

He went nearer and whispered to her ear, making her blush slightly.

Sesshomaru: Can you be more careful?

Rin: Careful? Like how?

Sesshomaru: (sigh) Someday...you'll be the death of me

Rin: What are you talking about? Anyway, don't disrupt me, I'm winning the game

He stood in front of her, wanting to protect her from perverted stares from the other boys, while Rin continued with the game.

Rin: I can't reach that ball...think I'll have to use an extender...

Sesshomaru: Why? Arms too short?

Rin: On second thoughts, I don't need one anymore

She bend downwards even more, till her body land on the table, her front was slightly exposed, being able to see the curves of her breast. Sesshomaru blushed upon the sight of it, while Rin still have no idea what was going on, since she was too engrossed in winning the game. He looked away, then realized that some of the boys had already stopped playing and was looking sheepishly at her.

Sesshomaru threw them a glare and immediately pulled Rin up.

Sesshomaru: Game's over. I lost.

He pulled her out of the pool house, which left both the girls and the boys disappointed.

Rin: Oi! Let go of me!

They stopped at the park and Sesshomaru let go of her, refusing to face her.

Rin: What's up with that? Are you so afraid of losing?

Sesshomaru: Do you want to drive me mad?

Rin: Obviously? To show you I can win you in some aspects-

Sesshomaru: Are you aware that those guys are looking at you?

Rin: Looking at me? Why?

Sesshomaru: (Smack his face) Your bottom and your front were exposed

Rin: But I'm wearing safety short, I don't think they'll be able to see anything

Sesshomaru: (Massage his head) Rin, sometimes, being too innocent don't get you anywhere

Rin: What is that supposed to mean?

Sesshomaru: It's like the time at the beach, when you dressed so skimpily and the guys were practically looking at your boobs

She paused.

Rin: Are you...by any chance...jealous?

Sesshomaru: What kind of question is that?

Rin: N-Nothing, I'm just asking, if you're not then it's fine-

Sesshomaru: Of course I am...didn't I tell you before? I don't like guys looking at you

He blushed, his back still facing Rin.

Upon hearing that, she blushed as well. She looked at him, and at that spilt second, she mustered up all her courage and gently lifted up his hand. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Rin:I- I'm sorry...I'll be more careful next time

He turned and faced her, grabbing Rin gently on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru: Could you give me a chance to protect you, as your boyfriend?

Rin: E-Eh? W-Well... (blush)

She looked down shyly and gave a slight nod.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes several times, then embraced her tightly.

Sesshomaru: Punch me, tell me I'm not dreaming

Rin: I-I can punch you? I'll gladly do it-

Sesshomaru: No, Rin, at times like this, you should say, "Oh, sweetie, I won't bear to punch you"

Rin: D-Dream on! I won't say such mushy things

Sesshomaru released her from his embraced and looked seriously into her eyes.

Under the moonlight, he went nearer to her, as if it all came naturally; he gently touched her lips with his own.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the slow update, been struggling on assignments and school...really really sorry.

Hope this chapter is fine, if it's not, do tell me! And I'll try my best to edit it!

Thank you for your constant support! Without you guys I wouldn't continue writing

Thank you and hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Our way to the school

Rin had never felt this kind of sensation before, yeah, sure, they kissed before, but that kiss wasn't mutual, hence, this time, it is very different. The gentle and lingering touch of his lips, seduced her to stay in this manner even longer.

She could feel his heartbeat, going faster by the second.

Their lips parted slowly, as if both of them were taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part.

He gently smiled at Rin and embraced her once again.

Sesshomaru: I love you

Rin hugged him back tightly.

_And I love you too_

During this period, they didn't get to go on dates often due to Sesshomaru's commitment in his job. They spend most of their dates via messaging, until when school finally reopens…

Rin's mother: Rin, wake up

Rin: Huh? What? (rubbed her eyes and checked the clock) Mum, it's still early, let me get more sleep...

She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Rin's mother: There's a handsome young boy outside our house, he said he's waiting for you, should I let him in?

Rin: Sure sure... (still in dream-mode)

All of a sudden, her eyes flipped wide open.

Rin: H-Handsome young boy? What's his name?

Rin's mother: Sess-

She rushed out of her room and flung open the main door.

Rin: What are you doing here?

Sesshomaru: Came to walk you to school of course

Rin: You might get seen! People will talk! Besides, isn't it too early for school?

Sesshomaru: (shrugged) I reckon we could go for some breakfast before we get to school

Rin: You could have messaged me! Instead of coming here so abruptly-

Sesshomaru: I missed you, that's why

Rin: (blush) T-That's disgusting

He grinned.

Sesshomaru: You're touched aren't you? Your face is so easy to read

Rin: S-Shut up!

She turned, back facing Sesshomaru.

Rin: (mutter) I'll go change...be right back in a minute

She went back to the house, back to her room, where her mum was waiting for her.

Rin's mother: Is he your boyfriend?

Rin: (blush) Hell no! Mum, could you go out please, I need to change

Rin's mother: Awww, my Rin's all grown up now-

Rin: MUM!

Rin finished changing in few minutes' time and went out of the house.

He smiled at her.

Sesshomaru: Come on, let's go

They walked off, side by side, both not uttering a word. While walking, Sesshomaru suddenly held her hand, making her blush slightly.

Sesshomaru: Haven't held your hand in ages

He grinned.

Sesshomaru: Still as sweaty as ever

Rin: Shut up, no one told you to hold on to it

Sesshomaru: Shall I let go?

Rin: Do as you pleased, it's not like I care

He released his grip on purpose and received a satisfying response from Rin; she squeezed his hand.

Sesshomaru: (smiled) Not willing to let go eh?

Rin: Y-You think too much, I'm just cold, that's all

He let out a small laugh.

Rin: What?

Sesshomaru: I love it when you're trying to hide your affection for me

Rin: (blush) W-Who's hiding what? You're so thick-skinned!

Sesshomaru: (laughs) You're cute this way.

He patted her head, then downwards to her cheeks, his fingers brushed gently onto her lips. He slowly loses his smile.

Sesshomaru: Your lips is moist

Rin: I-It's always been moist

Sesshomaru: It was dry the last time we kissed, did you make an effort to make it moist so it'll be nicer when our lips touch-

Rin: N-No! Of course not! You freaking thick-skinned pervert!

He went even nearer, till their faces were only inches apart. He whispered playfully.

Sesshomaru: Shall we do some tongue action this time?

Rin: (blush) Wha-No! Pervert-

He smelled her breath.

Sesshomaru: Minty, you changed your toothpaste

He went nearer, just when their lips were about to touch, she suddenly spoke.

Rin: Oh dear, I forgot I need to meet Kagome and Sango for breakfast today

Sesshomaru: After we kiss-

Rin: N-No now, I'm running late, see you in school

With that, she dashed off, leaving Sesshomaru behind. He stood there, dumbfolded.

_What was that?_

In the café

Rin dashed off to the café, her face flush red.

_I can't believe I'm still so nervous facing him...  
_

Within several minutes, she reached the café, Kagome and Sango already there. She went inside and took a seat.

Kagome: Are you feeling well, Rin? Your face is so red

Rin: Huh? (Touches her face) Yeah yeah I'm okay

She smiles at Kagome. At this time, another person entered the café; she looked up and saw Sesshomaru. Her eyes grew wide open and she looked down, refusing to have any eye contact with him. Sesshomaru spotted her but walked past her to an empty table, which was then occupied by girls whom willingly sat down with him. Rin pouted.

Rin: (mutter) Popular guy as usual

Sango: That's strange,

Rin: Wh-What's strange?

Sango: Normally he would tease you or taunt you when he sees you, but he acted as if you don't exist earlier on

Rin laughed awkwardly, and let out a sigh of relief.

_For a moment there, I thought she heard me._

She peeked at Sesshomaru to see what he was doing. To her annoyance, he was talking to the girls, and he was smiling. She stood up.

Sango: What's wrong?

Rin: Washroom

She went to the washroom in a huff, ignoring Sesshomaru as she past by him. She splashed water onto her face.

Rin: Okay Rin, you should know that he is popular, a lot of girls would talk to him, you should know, so you should be more understanding, stop being angry

She shook her head and walked out of the washroom, expressionless, she then picked up her bag.

Rin: Sorry guys, I realised that I got to handle some stuffs in school, got to go now, see you guys in school

She waved goodbye to them and left in a hurry. Within minutes, she was already walking towards the school gate.

_Stupid Sesshomaru, he didn't even bother to follow me_

She looked behind, hoping for a trace of him, but to no avail. Disappointedly, she entered the school premises. She went inside the classroom and took her seat, then silently gazing out of the window.

_Is he too busy talking to those girls that he didn't even realise that I've left?_

Then, a text message came. She took her handphone out almost immediately and was ecstatic to know it was from Sesshomaru. It wrote: Meet you at the rooftop during break.

_That's it?_

_No apologies? What does he treat me as? A pet?_

She threw her handphone back into her bag and laid her head on the desk.

_I am NOT going to meet him._

* * *

Hey guys, I'm really really really sorry for the late update, been really really busy with work and assignments, and I couldn't find any inspiration to write anything.

I sincerely apologise. I'm sorry! I hope this chapter is okay, do give me your feedbacks, if it's not okay, I will try my best to edit it! :)

Thank you so so much for your kind reviews and encouragement, and putting this into your favourites and/or alerts, these really meant alot to me. Thank you so so much! :)

Love,

Kristen

PS: The next chapter will be up in 3 days' time! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Our first fight

During break

_I can't believe I'm still going to meet him._

She walked up the stairs that leads to the rooftop. At that instance, a boy appeared in front of her.

Rin: Kohaku?

It was her classmate.

Rin: Yes?

Kohaku: I-I

He stopped for a few seconds, his face turning redder by the second, his hand clutching on to a piece of paper.

Kohaku: I like you! Please go out with me!

He bowed with both his hands out, gesturing her to take the piece of paper.

Rin: (blush) Huh? Erm...I-

Sesshomaru's friend: Oi four eyed girl! Just accept already! Someone like you should be happy that someone likes you!

She turned her head and noticed Sesshomaru with a bunch of people whom always follows him. Their eyes met.

Sesshomaru's friend 2: Awww that's so cute! Just kiss already (*makes kissing sound)

Sesshomaru: Oi

He glared murderously at him.

Sesshomaru: Shut up

The boy immediately stop talking, and Sesshomaru walked away to another path that leads to the rooftop. This time, no one dared to follow him.

Rin almost wanted to hide her face in embarrassment.

Kohaku: I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

He bit his lips.

Kohaku: You don't have to answer me now

He boldly placed the crushed paper on her hand.

Kohaku: G-Goodbye, see you back in class

With that, he ran off.

Rin opened up the crushed paper, which seems wet, probably from the sweat from his hands.

_He must be feeling nervous._

She took in a deep breath.

_The first time I'm being confessed to face to face…and he has to be there._

She slowly walked up the stairs while reading the letter.

At the rooftop

Sesshomaru was already there waiting for her.

_Does she have a lot to talk about with that bespectacled boy?_

He kicked the dust on the floor in annoyance.

_Should have just kill him before he can even talk to her._

After what it seems like an hour, she finally showed up, her face smiling while still reading the letter.

_What is she so happy about?_

Engrossed in reading the letter, she didn't realise that he was already there. He walked behind her silently, reading the letter from behind.

Sesshomaru: Mushy

Rin: (shocked, immediately hid the letter) Wh- That's my privacy you ass!

Sesshomaru: He named you goddess-

Rin: Stop reading!

Sesshomaru: Just a lousy confession, and you're so happy

Rin: It's not like I have a bunch of boys who likes me...he is the first who confessed to me face to face

She pouted.

Rin: (mutter) Unlike you, who have tons of girls confessing to you every day

Sesshomaru: It's not that I would like them

Rin: But you still talked to them, smile to them, you give them hope-

Sesshomaru: Is it wrong to be friendly?

Rin: No, but towards someone whom you know have feelings for you, it's like telling them that they have a chance of ending up together with you

Sesshomaru: And you're not being friendly to that boy?

Rin: He's different! He's my classmate-

Sesshomaru: Some of the girls who confess to me are my classmates, in case you don't know

Rin: Tell me the truth, are you once moved by their confession?

Sesshomaru: No

Rin: Then why do you not follow me when I exited the café in the morning? Are you sure you aren't too preoccupied or even seduced by their pretty faces to even notice that I've left?

Sesshomaru: Am I that sort of person to you?

Rin: I don't know! How am I supposed to know

Sesshomaru: Are you jealous?

Rin: H-Hell no! Why would I be?

He sighed.

Sesshomaru: Rin, if you're so insecure, why don't we make our relationship public-

Rin: No! Do you know how scary your female fans are?

Sesshomaru: We are the one whom are dating, why should we bother-

Rin: Why should we? You're not the one being taunted! You have no idea how it feels!

Sesshomaru: Okay fine. Tell me, what do you want me to do to make you feel more secure?

Rin turned forlorn.

Rin: I don't know

She looked at him.

Rin: You can't change the way you look, you're too good looking, it attracts too many unwanted attention

Sesshomaru kept quiet and gently touched her arms. Rin immediately hit off his hand.

Rin: I'll go back to class now

Sesshomaru: I'll walk you home after school-

Rin: No

_I'm scared_

Rin: Goodbye

She exited the rooftop, almost bursting into tears.

_I can't take the pressure that one day you'll leave me for a better girl_

_Since when have I become so weak...  
_

Standing alone in the rooftop, Sesshomaru clenched his fist.

_And do you think I feel secure?_

* * *

Hey guys, here's the chapter as promised :)

Thank you for the kind reviews, and for reading this story :)

Thank you for favouriting this story and/or putting this in your alerts :)

Thank you so so much!

Feedbacks are mostly welcome, do tell me if there's anything you don't like, so that I can improve on it :)

JaJa - Haha been too used in writing in this form, I'm scared that if I write in the actual form, I would use a lot of "said". But I'll try to write my next story in actual form :) Thank you for your comment! :)

Love,

Kristen


End file.
